Ocaso en el atardecer
by estefany1432
Summary: Ritsu siente un desbordante amor por su senpai, la persona que ha estado espiando desde ya hace 3 años, a la cual le ha otorgado su vida, su cuerpo...Y lo mas importante... Su corazón. Cual seria la reacción de Ritsu al pensar que su amado senpai solo ha jugado cruelmente con el? Todo amor e ilusión puede desvanecerse con tan solo una risa.


**_este one-shot, nacio una mañana en mi salon de clases, teniamos la tarea de escribir una historia (la cual desconocia lo juro ¬¬) asi que me puse a escribirla antes de que me tocara esa clase D: y como siempre use a los personajes de mi mas grande inspiracion, Takano y ritsu, fue algo divertido porque cuando pase a leerlo a toda la clase nadie se creia que eran hombres XDD, pero a toda mi clase le llego, sobre todo a las chicas y a mi profe que al parecer tenia ganas de llorar D:_**

**_bueno sin mas les dejo este one-shot que espero tambien les guste y comenten sobre que les parecio :D_**

* * *

Sumido en mi cama, con el rostro escondido en las suaves y blancas almohadas y con la falsa esperanza de que con eso mis inclementes lágrimas pararían de desbocarse de mis ya cansados y tristes ojos, sabiendo bien que todo seria en vano, ya no había vuelta atrás, esas palabras habían sido por fin pronunciadas, destruyendo por completo mis ilusiones, anhelos, deseos, mis ganas de seguir adelante… TODO… ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Es que acaso lo merezco por tener un sentimiento algo anormal para la sociedad? Me hacía con insistencia estas preguntas, sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero claro estaba que no obtendría respuesta a mis lastimeras preguntas, Estaba solo, sin nadie con quien poder compartir esta pena y dolor que carcomía lentamente mi razón y mi alma, Consumiéndome en mi infinita miseria, miseria que apenas ayer era dicha…o eso era lo que pensaba, se veía venir mi inminente caída, sin embargo mis ojos se encontraban ciegos, vendados con el manto del amor…amor que nunca existió, que fue solo una vana ilusión, Un sueño imposible que anhelaba al menos tocar con la punta de mis dedos, quería llegar al cielo…y solo alcance el infierno, En mi mente empezaron a aparecer las imágenes de mi patético episodio, evocando súbitamente y sin compasión alguna momentos que suplicaba olvidar, dejar en el olvido, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi alma y dejarlos en la tranquila oscuridad donde ya no podrían atormentarme más.

* * *

Los rayos del sol matutino que se traspasaban por la ventana despertaron a mis dormidos ojos, abriéndolos lentamente para así poder visualizar el lugar donde me encontraba, no era mi habitación, No, era la de él, EL, La persona que mas atesoro, La que más admiro, La persona de la cual estoy enamorado, y que sin lugar a dudas amaría sin condición hasta el fin de mis días, Recordé el porqué estaba ahí, Anoche, había ido a la casa de senpai como ya era de costumbre hacerlo, Empezamos viendo una película, pero después senpai comenzó a acercarse a mí, tanto que logro que mis mejillas se pintaran de un rojo intenso y que mi corazón empezara a latir como loco dentro de mi queriendo salir desbocado de mi cuerpo, Senpai tomo mi mano, pronuncio dulcemente mi nombre, me beso con ternura en los labios formando un dulce beso que fue tornándose lentamente en un beso cargado de infinita pasión y lujuria, para después…

-Veo que ya despertaste- Me sorprendió una voz que interrumpió mi relato, la cual logro incorporarme por completo en la cama con una expresión sumamente nerviosa, el en cambio se encontraba con esa calma y serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, sentado en la cama y con su mirada fija en mi, observándome con esos hermosos y profundos ojos color ámbar que poseía y lograban descomponerme en su totalidad, me sonroje al instante de percatarme de esto, voltee mi rostro hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual con aquellos ojos tan enigmáticos.

-¿E-eh?, Ah, ¡Sí!, Perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo, me iré enseguida, con permiso- Exclame con rapidez y vergüenza levantándome de la cama para huir del lugar, pero una mano me detuvo impidiéndome dejar la cama y quedando sentado de nuevo en esta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Después de lo de anoche debes estar todavía cansado, quédate un poco más- Permanecí en silencio, no lo miraba a los ojos pero podía sentir su profunda mirada clavada en mi - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo?- Pregunto inexpresivo y con una voz fría e indiferente, no me molesto la forma en que lo pregunto, ya estaba más que acostumbrado, esa era la forma de expresarse de senpai, esa era una de las cosas que había llegado a descubrir en mis tres años de estarlo espiando como todo un acosador, ¿Entonces por qué siento este presión que lastima sin razón mi corazón?...

-¿Q-que? Ah, Si, ¡E-estoy bien!- Musite nervioso con el rojo invadiendo por completo mis mejillas, su forma de expresarse tan directa solo representa un problema para mi enamorado corazón.

Senpai permaneció callado, después de aquello ninguno profeso palabra alguna, envolviéndonos en un silencio sepulcral, este tipo de silencios siempre me logran poner nervioso en exceso, Pero a senpai parece no afectarles… Dicen que entre amantes el silencio nunca es incomodo, que con solo mirarse a los ojos se decían un sinfín de sentimientos, estoy seguro que si eso fuera cierto senpai solo percibiría nerviosismo en mí, pero también un infinito e irrevocable amor, La dicha que ahora mismo me envuelve por estar aquí compartiendo el mismo espacio y tiempo que senpai, la felicidad de la cual era preso por el simple hecho de estar a su lado, porque él me permitió permanecer cerca de él, aceptando este loco e irremediable amor que siento desde lo más profundo de mi alma, llenándome por completo de su calidez, de sus dulces besos que destruían todos mis sentidos y la razón posible, brindándome de sus caricias que me llevaban al límite del placer rozando levemente el límite de la locura misma, todas estas sensaciones y sentimientos eran gracias a él…A senpai…él es mi todo, mi motivo de vivir, mi existencia misma, el representa mi pasado, presente, y sin dudas… Mi futuro…Pero senpai… ¿Qué es lo que yo percibiría de el? ¿Qué es lo que siente el por mi? Sus expresiones nunca cambian, su semblante es frio como el hielo, tampoco recuerdo alguna vez que el me dedicara cuando menos una sonrisa…nunca dice nada…Solo me toca…Yo…

¡Tengo que saber qué es lo que siente senpai por mi!... ¿Por qué hago esto sí es obvio que él me ama aunque no diga nada?... ¿Por qué si después de todo lo que hemos hecho significa que el también tiene sentimientos hacia mí? Eso es porque…Soy inseguro…uno de mis mas grandes defectos que estoy seguro no me abandonaran hasta el día en que muera, odio ser así, no tener confianza en mí mismo, pensar en cosas desagradables que solo lograran descomponer la poca razón que aun me queda (si es que todavía hay)…es por esto mismo que no estaré en paz hasta obtener respuesta a estas preguntas que atormentan con insistencia mi alma.

-Etto, senpai- Musite en un susurro casi inaudible pero senpai logro escucharlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto con su mismo frio semblante.

-Senpai…Nosotros… Tenemos una relación, ¿Cierto?- Pregunte apenado, sintiendo como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía de nivel con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-¿Eh?- exclamo confundido.

-Es decir, tu nunca dices nada…y y-yo- el nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de todo mi ser, pero nada impediría que abandonara mi postura, Tenía que saber lo que senpai sentía por mí, senpai era la persona más importante en toda mi existencia lo demás carecía de sentido para mí, no existía otra cosa que no fuera el…es inevitable el hacer esta pregunta…Es por eso que…

-Senpai… ¿Tu me amas?- Lo había hecho, por fin me arme de valor y aquella pregunta que rondaba sin piedad por mi cabeza había sido por fin profesada por primera vez, permitiendo su libre escape de mi confundida mente para llegar hasta sus oídos, pregunta la cual lograba llevarme a un mar repleto de mis más profundos miedos, aun así obligándome a exteriorizarlo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión y una expresión expectante hacia su respuesta… aunque sé que esto no es necesario…se con seguridad que nuestro amor es mutuo, verdadero…puro… me odio a mi mismo por tener que hacer esta pregunta tan tonta e innecesaria…pero aun así…lo hice…le pregunte sobre sus sentimientos, no había marcha atrás, lo único que quedaba era esperar su respuesta…y solo puedo esperar una respuesta y esa es….

-Je- había escuchado algo completamente distinto a lo que esperaba escuchar de él, observe atónito como senpai se reía tapando ligeramente con los dedos sus labios… ¿Por qué? El se está riendo… ¡¿Por qué se está riendo?!

¡NO! ¡NO LO COMPRENDO! Sera que… ¡¿El ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?! De pronto me vi inmerso en un estado de completa catarsis, ¡TODO ENCAJABA! La pronta aceptación de senpai para comenzar a salir, Sus frías y duras expresiones, Su falta de palabras que profesaran su sentir… ¡TODO! La venda había caído por fin de mis ojos, convirtiendo mi paraíso en el mismo infierno…Esta persona… A la cual yo le entregue mi alma, mi cuerpo, mis anhelos, deseos, ilusiones…MI AMOR… ¡TODO!…

Todo era una completa farsa, una pesada jugarreta, un juego cruel de ajedrez donde él era el rey y yo un simple peón, con el cual él jugaba a su antojo y voluntad, disfrutaba el jugar con las ilusiones de un estúpido y enamorado chico de secundaria…Ese era yo… La victima de su infinita maldad, de su crueldad, el pasatiempo con el cual ha estado matando el tiempo, solo al ver mis expresiones cuando lo miraba con nerviosismo, al ser besado por aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado, Deseado, Amado, al ser tocado por sus perversas manos brindándome baratas caricias, repletas de ¡NADA! Solo para tenerme a su merced, como un perro fiel, como el esclavo que disfrutaba ser azotado por el látigo de su amo, para que yo siguiera amándolo sin condición, anhelándolo con devoción, compartiendo mis sueños con el…sueños que se han convertido en negras pesadillas, donde él era el verdugo, el que invocaba a mis demonios internos que súbitamente se desataban sin control alguno por todo mi ser…había sido utilizado, engañado, siendo su juguete preferido al cual tiraría sin ningún reparo cuando llegara a aburrirse de mí, eso era lo que me estaba esperando si seguía a su lado…!YA NO! No me quedare más tiempo en su juego de infinita maldad, donde el perdedor solo seria yo, sin duda alguna la venda había caído de mis ojos, y ahora miraba la realidad tal como era, todo era gris, sucio, repugnante, doloroso y yo… ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!

-A dónde vas?- Me pregunto confundido mientras abrochaba mi camisa y me dirigía con prisa hacia la puerta, ¡¿A dónde crees que voy?! ¡Voy lejos de ti! ¡Lejos de tu falsedad! ¡De tu maldad! Había abierto los ojos y ¡No seguiría siendo ese chico estúpido que tú manipulabas a tu antojo!

-Voy a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados- Exprese con fría voz a la vez que salía de su habitación, el se quedo mirándome perplejo por mi actitud, no obstante no hiso nada para detener mi paso, dejándome abandonar esas 4 paredes que habían sido tantas veces testigos de múltiples encuentros pasionales entre los dos, donde yo me entregaba por completo a ti, donde tantas veces me hiciste tuyo, pero yo nunca te hice mío… Nunca me perteneciste… Pero eso ya no importaba Más…

Todo ese amor que hace apenas unos instantes sentía por ti ahora ha desaparecido por completo, se fue junto con esa risa que emitiste sin descaro alguno, no queda ni un rastro de ese inmenso y enfermo amor, una persona como tú no merecía ni un poco de mi puro y sincero amor… ¡¿AMOR?!... Esa palabra ya no tiene sentido para mi, todo es una completa farsa, gracias a esto he descubierto como es la realidad de la vida… ¡El amor no existe!... Es solo un estado donde sientes estar en un glorioso edén… edén que en verdad es un podrido pantano, donde no hay lugar para los sentimientos puros y verdaderos, solo hay espacio para la mentira, la crueldad, el egoísmo, un sufrimiento sin fin el cual le tocara sufrir al que se enamore con más intensidad… Eso era… una lucha por ser el más fuerte donde el más débil tendría que ser la comida del vencedor, y en esta pelea yo había sido el perdedor… poder sentir tocar la cima del cielo para después caer en la oscura realidad, impactándose con el suelo tus anhelos, sueños, tus ilusiones, verlas desmoronarse lentamente quedando solo los pequeños fragmentos de lo que fueron alguna vez o que pensaban habían sido, solo me quedaba eso…La huella de lo que fue mi ayer… Los restos de todo lo que un día había llegado a cultivar con esmero y pasión…Solo eso… Aquellos fragmentos representaban la poca humanidad que aun me quedaba… ¡No dejare que llegue alguien más a arrebatármelos!

¡Ya no! ¡No caeré en la misma trampa dos veces! ¡Esta lección me ha dolido hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, dejándome devastado, con mi alma hecha pedazos, y mi corazón con una herida que se jamás llegara a sanar, todo aquello representa la vergüenza que deberé cargar por el resto de mi vida, mi penitencia por haber entregado sin condición mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón… ¡TODO!... Pero que sin lugar a dudas esta amarga experiencia me serviría para reflexionar el rumbo que debería llevar mi vida, todo este infierno en vida no será en vano, aunque sepa que mis desbocadas lagrimas no pararan, aunque sepa que el daño nunca jamás podrá ser reparado, aunque ya no volveré a ser el mismo de antes, aunque haya quedado vacío por dentro…Yo… ¡SEGUIRE ADELANTE! A pesar de saber que nunca lo volveré a ver, yo me convertiré en una persona capaz, apta, una persona completamente diferente a la que conoció alguna vez en aquella biblioteca testigo de nuestra historia de horror, demostrare que él no ha significado un obstáculo para la realización de mi vida, que no me ha afectado en lo absoluto el que haya jugado conmigo de una manera tan cruel, Que me he recuperado y que ya nunca volvería a caer en el juego de alguien más… Hoy me di cuenta…Si lo que quieres es no salir lastimado…

Lo mejor es alejarte de las personas….Ellas son las que te lastiman, las que te mienten, las que te ilusionan para después llenarse del placer al presenciar cómo te hundes en tu miseria, las que te orillan a caer de un precipicio sin remordimiento alguno, ellas eran las causantes de tanto dolor en las personas, dolor que sufro en este mismo momento causado por una de ellas… Es por eso que… El día de hoy muere mi yo antiguo renaciendo entre las cenizas cual ave fénix un nuevo Onodera Ritsu.

* * *

_**pobre ritsu...creo que tuvo muchas razones por las cuales su personalidad dio ese cambio tan drastico, aunque takano tambien sufrio de igual forma... lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que 10 años tendrian que pasar para que sus destinos volvieran a entrelazarce.**_

_**espero les haya gustado este one-shot, y si fue asi, dejenme un comentario con sus opiniones por favor *_***_

_**saludos :D!**_


End file.
